


make me feel

by CiaranthePage



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Confessional Sex, Dani's an alien what'd you expect, F/F, First Time Together, Flower Genitals, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: What's a girl to do when she's in love, horny, and emotionally riled up all at once?Apparently, ask the person you're in love with for help.(Aubrey and Dani confess, there's a lot of kissing, Sylvans haveveryinteresting biology)
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends it's me, back with some good wlw content, bcus what i've read of the danbrey smut on here is lacking in the limitless possibilities of alien biology. also i just love writing confessional sex, apparently.
> 
> this turned out so much longer than i thought it was going to but i'm absolutely not mad, and i hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it <3 title obv comes from the janelle monae song, which i may or may not have played on loop during a few writing sessions : 3
> 
> also a note: aubrey is trans, but she's had a specific kind of gender affirmation surgery, which i did research on before writing this but. cannot remember the name of.

Aubrey was frustrated. Frustrated by her magic being complicated. Frustrated by the long wait between hunts. Frustrated by the eternal dance she was doing with her feelings for Dani. Frustrated in a sense that just _happened _sometimes.

Frustrated enough to seek out a physical release for her feelings, the way she hadn't for… she couldn't remember.

She'd always felt too weird about getting off in hotel beds to try, and bouncing between hotels for gigs meant that, for most of her adult life, she'd only felt orgasmic bliss in one-night encounters few and far between. But Amnesty Lodge was different, it was a home, a place Aubrey could see herself living for a long, long time. So she was comfortable, comfortable enough to bask in the moonlight with her hand in her underwear, chasing an end to her frustrations and trying not to think about Dani or how much she wanted to kiss Dani or how it would feel if Dani were in bed with her and they were kissing and touching and maybe even --

A shudder rocked her body. Not quite an orgasm, just leaving her on the edge of one, but enough that she muffled herself with one hand to keep quiet. That was it. She'd opened the floodgates, unleashed the thoughts into her mind, and she let herself sink into the fantasy as she fell into bliss.

Her room would be perfect, tucked away from many of the others, bordered by empty rooms on each side, the moon shining in most of the night so she could see every sparkle in Dani's eyes and every drop of sweat on her skin. And they could start with just the kissing, kissing that built up until they had their hands tied into each other and Dani was trying to grip the back of her hair and finding no purchase and making Aubrey do all of the work to keep them tight together. Dani would give up trying to grab her hair and move down, slip her hands inside Aubrey's shirt to unclasp her bra. Aubrey would move to kiss her neck and shoulder and a spot under her chin that'd make Dani moan. And they'd undress each other, piece by piece, until they were naked in Aubrey's bed, trying not to shake it too loud and nearly failing because Dani made her feel so good and she would come hard and fast and then return the -- the --

She thought about Dani's face as she came, what it'd look like, what she'd sound like, would her fingers twist into the sheets or leave little crescent moons in Aubrey's skin from gripping her as she shuddered and whimpered and rode out the high?

She tried to imagine it, but she didn't get far, cumming on her hand with a baby of a whimper and the distinct throb between her legs of her body begging for another round. She almost dived right into a second, her brain drifting through the fantasy all over again, but there was a knock at the door. Shit.

"Just a second!" Aubrey probably hadn't adjusted her volume correctly for how late it felt, but she didn't care as she tried to pull her pants back up and clean up… somewhat.

Luck was not on her side. Aubrey opened the door and flipped on one of the lamps, leaning on the frame with her legs crossed to hide the way they shook, and there was Dani, dressed in nothing but a shirt that was far too long and basketball shorts that bordered on too short. Her hair was tousled, her eyes deep and warm as she melted with relief when they met eyes. “Aubrey,” was her only greeting.

Aubrey could feel her heart racing, but it wasn’t from the orgasm anymore. The scene was playing the back of her head, mostly buried in the dash for the door, but teasing her, making her take longer than usual to reply, “Hey Dani.”

Dani chuckled, and there was something in her face but Aubrey couldn’t place what. “Can I come in?” she asked, and she was playing with her hair and all Aubrey wanted was to run her fingers through it.

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” Aubrey stepped aside and closed the door behind Dani, hesitating as Dani flopped onto her bed before joining her. “What brings you in?” Aubrey said, leaning on her hands and trying, trying not to let her voice shake.

“I dunno.” Dani wasn’t quite smiling, but she wasn’t frowning, and Aubrey wasn’t sure what to do with it. “I just wanted to... see you.”

“See” wasn’t the word she’d been looking for. Whatever she’d originally meant to say probably wasn’t the word Aubrey wanted it to be.

“I was… afraid you wouldn’t be up,” Dani said, and she was holding herself strange, as if she was draped in on herself.

Aubrey felt wide awake. On any other day, she probably would be asleep by now, but… the fantasy was still there, and now Dani was there in the flesh. “Just couldn’t sleep.” _ Because I was too busy thinking about you. _

She was watching Aubrey, her head tilted and her eyes drifting off into space. Aubrey reached out and took her hand, feeling the squeeze of Dani’s grip in hers. Dani held their hands against her chest and pulled Aubrey closer to her. Her heart was quicker than Aubrey expected.

“You okay?” Aubrey asked, and it came out as a whisper she wasn’t intending.

"Mhm," Dani hummed. Her heart was racing, now.

Aubrey felt her own heart match it's rhythm, and the throbbing between her legs had only dimmed, not left her. This was the beginning. This was exactly how she'd pictured their beginning if only she could kiss Dani. If only she wasn't afraid of her own feelings, her own desires, afraid she'd push Dani away instead of bonding with her. She was probably staring at Dani's lips for too long.

“Aubrey.” Dani interrupted her thoughts and Aubrey snapped her eyes away from her lips and up to her eyes. She was grinning, her eyes half-lidded. “You’re spacing out.”

“Just thinking,” which wasn’t a lie.

“About what?”

“Stuff,” which was more of a lie.

Dani’s laugh made her heart flutter anew. It was quiet, a quiet appropriate for the hour, but they were so close that it didn’t seem any different. And Aubrey laughed too, at a joke she hadn’t meant to tell. They were holding each other’s gaze, and Dani rubbed her thumb across Aubrey’s hand. The laughter faded, leaving a kind of silence Aubrey didn’t have a name for. They were so close. Aubrey felt herself sliding, moving to lie next to Dani on the bed, to lie on her side with a hand still clasped on Dani’s chest. Her free hand twirled some of Dani’s hair, catching its golden color in the light. It was as soft as it looked.

“I lied,” Dani mumbled.

A shiver ran down Aubrey’s spine. “About what?”

“Why I came in here.”

Oh, okay. “You didn’t want to see me?”

“No, no, I did, and I do,” Dani sat up a bit, their hands still on her heart. “But. Um.”

Dani chewed on her lip; Aubrey was watching her mouth again, the way she tried a few times to restart her words and tripped over a syllable or two before starting over. She had so many guesses for what Dani wanted to say, so many she wished would come out of her mouth and so many she didn’t want to ever hear. But more than anything she wanted to kiss her and swallow the words she was trying to get out. She settled for drawing closer, to where their breaths intertwined and their noses were only inches apart.

“Aubrey, I…” Dani seemed to notice only then how close they were, and she took a deep breath. “Aubrey, what are we?”

There wasn’t a simple answer to that. Aubrey thought, tried to calm the swarm in her head, the fantasy creeping back up, every word she’d ever wanted to say to Dani. “I don’t know,” Aubrey settled on.

Dani searched her face, looking for something there, maybe a lie or some sort of hesitance. Aubrey tried to hold her gaze and ended up following the curve of her jaw, of her neck, of her shoulder, of her sides. Dani’s chest rose and fell with breaths obviously regulated through will, and her heart was still racing under Aubrey’s hand. She hoped that Dani wanted whatever it was that Aubrey was going to come up with.

“What… do you _ want _ to be?” Dani shifted her legs, hooking one with Aubrey’s and the other around it, and her free hand was between them, just right to scoop Aubrey into a kiss.

“I think. Or maybe I hope? Which goes better with ‘I might be in love with you?’” And then it was out of her mouth and for a second everything short-circuited.

A few seconds passed in what felt like forty-five minutes as Dani’s eyes widened and Aubrey filled with dread that she’d fucked it up. But Dani wasn’t mad, she was shining, she was moving their intertwined hands and putting her newly freed hand on Aubrey’s side while Aubrey’s hands found their way onto her waist. “I might be in love with you, too," Dani whispered, and her breath ghosted over Aubrey’s lips, and Aubrey leaned forward to swallow whatever she planned to say next in a kiss.

Dani’s teeth were sharper than Aubrey had anticipated (she didn’t wear her ring to bed, she should’ve remembered that) but that just made it all the more exciting when they were holding onto each other and Dani’s teeth brushed her lips. Aubrey’s fingers slipped under the hem of Dani’s shirt and massaged the curves of her hip bones; one of Dani’s hands had made its way into Aubrey’s hair while the other was starting to wrap itself around her. They were kissing, and they were kissing hard, and they were held together, and Aubrey felt her sex throb with a renewed intensity.

Aubrey pulled away first, gasping for air but not moving any further away from Dani. She watched her face, watched how Dani pulled her lips through her teeth and hummed, her thumb on the side of Aubrey’s head.

“Can I tell you something?” Aubrey mumbled against her lips.

“Always,” Dani replied.

“I wasn’t just staying up late.” One of Aubrey’s hands moved down, landing just below Dani’s ass and pulling one leg up, draping it over her hip. Dani’s breath hitched and Aubrey could feel the heat radiating off her. “I was thinking about you, about… this, and how far we could go.”

Dani gave her a little lopsided smile, and the hand on Aubrey’s side moved a little closer to where Aubrey was throbbing and sending electricity up and down her spine. “I could smell it on you when I came in,” she confessed, and Aubrey felt her move her head down, felt her go for the flesh of her neck. She nibbled there, sharp teeth scraping just hard enough not to bleed, and Aubrey groaned deep in the back of her throat. “Was it really about me?”

“Y-yeah,” Aubrey mumbled, her hand snaking further up Dani’s back, rushing with relief when there wasn’t a bra there. “I was thinking about how hot you’d be when you cum.”

Dani’s breath hitched against her neck, her teeth close enough that Aubrey could feel them ghost over her skin. “Aubrey?”

“Mhm.”

“Aubrey, I have been wondering what you look like cumming since that first night you got here.”

The hand Aubrey had on Dani's leg moved to her ass, pulling her ever closer. “Maybe we can find out tonight?”

Dani shuddered, but then she was smiling, smiling so wide. And she moved, used their intertwined bodies to pull Aubrey on top of her. Not what Aubrey had been expecting, but it gave her all the access she wanted to Dani's neck and the parts of her collarbones not hidden by her sweater, and she kissed them all, both hands now under Dani's sweater and stroking her, massaging her. Dani’s hands were all over her, on her sides and her hips and her hair. They crept up Aubrey’s shirt and Aubrey felt her fingers under her bra and she kissed the underside of Dani’s chin just as the clasp came undone, the bra not quite sliding off but the weight of her breasts shifting just enough that Aubrey sighed with a relief she didn’t know she needed.

“Does that feel nice?” Dani murmured, almost into Aubrey’s cheek.

Aubrey snorted, replying, “One of the best parts of the evening, if you ask me.”

Dani hummed, the way she did when she learned something new. “Why do you ask?” Aubrey said, sitting up a little, their faces so, so close.

“I don’t… really wear bras,” Dani confessed, and she was sliding her hands under Aubrey’s breasts to pull the bra away, her eyes focused on the dip in Aubrey’s shirt where she could almost see what she was doing.

Aubrey felt her face flush and she might’ve groaned a little at the image, but it was fine. She’d just assumed Dani wasn’t wearing one because it was late, but if that was just her daily life… she’d probably never seen Dani while she was wearing a bra. Part of her loved that idea, loved the knowledge, and part of her now craved seeing Dani in the bralet sets she’d never been able to wear, the ones with lace and flowers and matching panties.

Another time. Another time, they could talk about that.

Dani threw Aubrey’s bra in a direction that probably contained a chair. Aubrey’s hand was on her face, and they were kissing again and she was trying her best not to grind on Dani’s legs, but oh, oh did she want to. Dani’s hips kept rolling underneath her, seeking something, seeking the same relief, seeking attention. Aubrey’s free hand snuck between their legs and met Dani halfway, making her whine into Aubrey’s mouth.

They pulled away to breathe, looking into each other. There was a little bit of sweat gathering at Dani’s hairline, shining the lamp and moonlight. Aubrey leaned forward and kissed it, listened to the woman underneath her giggle. She could feel the sweat on her own brow, and she shuddered when Dani pulled herself up to kiss it.

“Hey babe,” Dani mumbled, and it seemed so natural and so welcome. “I wanna take my shirt off.”

“Are you asking me to move or are you asking me to take it off for you?” Aubrey asked, her hands already on the hem of her sweater.

Dani responded by putting her arms above her head, stretched out underneath Aubrey and trying to pretend she wasn’t showing off just a little. With a giggle, Aubrey bunched the hem up in her hands, slid it up Dani’s stomach, trailing her pinkie fingers along Dani’s sides and making her shiver, hands curling into fists. The shirt crept up, up, over her stomach and then over her chest with a careful slowness, up over her head and down her arms and Aubrey was kissing her again, the shirt discarded nearly falling into the space between the bed and the wall as she draped her arms around Aubrey’s neck to pull her in.

Aubrey pulled away, sitting up a bit, taking in the sight before her. Dani was so pretty in the lamplight and the moonlight (she was always pretty, but this felt… special), no shirt and no bra to cover her chest, the way she stretched inviting Aubrey to take them in her hands (or mouth) and send shivers up and down her spine. So used to seeing her in long pants or overalls, Dani in tiny shorts that should’ve set off the bells in Aubrey’s brain as to the nature of this visit was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen, and Dani’s legs kept shifting, drawing Aubrey’s attention to them with every twitch, and oh how much she just wanted to run her hands up and down Dani’s legs, feel the hair on them and the curves of her thighs and calves that’d seen years of hard work.

Fingers curled into the hem of her shirt. Dani was smiling, one corner higher than the other. She shifted, sat up to meet Aubrey at her level, kissed her as she slid the shirt up enough that Aubrey could feel a breeze under her breasts and Dani’s fingers on the edges of her areolas. “Okay?” Dani whispered.

“Only fair,” Aubrey joked, and she raised her arms to let Dani pull the shirt away and toss it somewhere with her bra.

They pressed together, and Dani was a little colder than Aubrey but that was okay, it gave her a break from the flush of arousal. Aubrey twirled her arms around Dani’s waist, slipped her hands around the back of her thighs, spun them so her back was against her pillow and Dani was straddling her lap and everything fell into place, right where she wanted to be.

A few moments passed before Dani started chewing on her bottom lip, shimmering in the moonlight, and Aubrey felt her sex throb between her legs again. Her eyes took a now-familiar journey from her lips to her neck and down to her chest, and she sat up without thinking, wrapping her lips around one of Dani’s erect nipples. Dani moaned, her eyes squeezing shut, her hands on Aubrey’s shoulders and not quite leaving nail imprints where they pressed. Okay, good to know, _ very _good to know. She made sure to twirl her tongue stud around Dani’s nipple, relishing the way Dani’s breath kept hitching and the once-familiar sensation of the piercing wiggling just a little in her tongue. She could almost feel her heartbeat, quick and unusual and a little alien in a way she hadn’t noticed before but driving her crazy all the same.

She put her hands on Dani’s waist, steadied herself, steadied Dani, sucked, sucked a little harder than she’d meant to, felt Dani’s grip tighten as she bent over, sucked again and listened to the way Dani was desperately suppressing moans that Aubrey wished could be louder. Swirled around it, smooth metal against soft skin, felt one of Dani’s hands on the back of her head, rubbing the shaved parts of her hair. Her thumbs teetered on dipping into the V just visible above Dani’s shorts.

“O-other one,” Dani mumbled, almost into Aubrey’s hair, most of the request lost to the sensation of Aubrey’s breath over the nipple she pulled away from. “I don’t -- oh, shit, Aubrey --”

And how could she not give her what she asked? Aubrey switched to the other nipple, giving it all the same treatment, swirls that made Dani’s legs start trembling and quicker, lighter sucks that still made Dani moan into her hair and lean into Aubrey’s every touch. A light blow just to watch the shiver run down her spine. Kisses around each areola until Dani put her hands on either side of Aubrey’s face and tilted her face up to meet her in another proper kiss. Dani’s eyes were swimming with affection when they opened, and Aubrey grinned. “Found your weak spot,” she hummed.

“Can I see yours?” Dani asked, her fingers brushing along each piercing in Aubrey’s ears and making her whine a little.

“You’ll have to find it,” Aubrey replied.

Dani chuckled, draping her arms around Aubrey’s neck. She sat more fully in Aubrey’s lap, and her eyes drifted down from Aubrey’s eyes to her lips and her neck, and then Dani was kissing her neck and her collarbones and Aubrey melted like butter under her lips and licks and faint brushes of teeth. She couldn’t be loud, she knew that, they were flanked by empty rooms but she didn’t want to risk it, and that didn’t stop her from gasping out loud when Dani found a spot in the dip where her neck met her collarbone and nipped it harder than her other kisses. Dani hummed with contentment, her tongue tracing the area to clean up the little bit of blood on the spot that was definitely going to blossom into a hickey by morning. Oh, oh, Dani’s fingers trailed down her stomach and a thumb brushed over the piercing in her belly button, and Aubrey did her best to stifle the deep moan that threatened to spill out.

Aubrey tried not to make the way she tightened too obvious, but based on the continued attention Dani gave her neck and the way her fingers kept exploring, kept tracing the piercing, she probably hadn’t managed that much. She could feel Dani smiling against her neck. She couldn’t help but smile back, even if Dani couldn’t see her.

“Found it,” Dani teased, her fingers tracing the spot on the other side, and if Aubrey wasn’t imagining it, rocking a little in her lap.

“I made it -- ah, ah -- easy,” Aubrey teased.

Her hand traveled down Dani’s side and then around, slowly moving to caress between Dani’s legs, right where she trembled the most. Dani jerked forward, moaning at a level that would’ve worried a less focused Aubrey, and the look in her eyes made Aubrey think she wanted more, more, further, but something was stopping her.

Dani swallowed, settling into Aubrey’s lap so they were face to face. “I have… another thing I should tell you,” Dani began, messing with some hair that’d fallen over her shoulder. “Sylvans, us ‘vampire’ ones, we don’t have… well, we don’t have quite the same…” Dani gestured to her lap with her free hand.

“Okay,” Aubrey said, trying to read her lips instead of just stare at them. “We can figure it out.”

The thought stuck in her head and her sex throbbing, Aubrey moved back and started shifting her pants away, pretending she didn’t see Dani chew on her lip and put a hand in her lap as she revealed the red lacey panties she’d been hiding, already wet from her masturbation session. Her pants joined her bra and shirt off in some direction, and Dani was out of her shorts before Aubrey could even register she was taking them off, and she got a glimpse into what Dani meant.

Peeking through the hole in the boxers Dani was wearing, Aubrey could see something much more orange than Dani, something almost flowery orange, speckled with dark spots. There was a wet spot near the front of the crotch of the boxers, but it wasn’t quite like the one in Aubrey’s panties. Dani wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to cover it up, and she grinned, one corner of her mouth higher than the other. “Should I just show you?” she asked, but it wasn’t really directed at Aubrey, so she didn’t respond.

Instead, she leaned in and kissed Dani, her hands on Dani’s lower sides. Dani kissed back, her arms around Aubrey’s neck, and they kissed, kissed, kissed, wrapped in each other and the sensations. Spit trailed down Aubrey’s chin and Dani ran the tip of her tongue in circles around Aubrey's tongue piercing, painting her a portrait of loving luxury.

She wanted to see Dani, wanted to see her full form, whatever Dani was hiding. Their faces together, sharing air, Aubrey slipped a hand under the elastic waistband of Dani's boxers and ran her hand along the curve of her hip, following it down to Dani’s pubic mound, which was… soft. Strangely soft, smoother than Aubrey had been expecting, with two concave lines that she started to follow with her fingers, until --

“Fuck!” Dani’s voice was muffled by the way she pressed her face into Aubrey’s shoulders, her legs trembling.

If she hadn’t already been hot from everything else, Aubrey would’ve flushed like fire when she heard the exclamation (and hopefully, she wasn’t setting fire to anything). As it was, she shifted her hand, rubbed her thumb along one of the lines, listened to Dani swear and moan against her shoulder, tried not to cum just listening to her. Different, okay, but nothing she couldn’t --

One of Dani’s hands slipped down and met Aubrey’s on top of her boxers. “I don’t want to cum yet,” she managed, panting.

Aubrey pulled her hand away, and in the light, the liquid on her hand looked almost… white? A translucent white, not quite what she’d been expecting, though at this point she really wasn’t expecting anything; she _was _having sex with a girl from another world. She brushed it on her hip and turned her attention back to where Dani was pulling off her boxers, revealing… petals?

Orange petals, the kind of orange that reminded Aubrey of the lilies she saw in flower shop windows. Petals that, freed from their cotton confinement, finished blooming, curling backward to reveal a shining interior that further reminded her of a flower. Except where there were stamen inside of a flower, there were, unfurling from inside the petals, five deep orange tentacles, all the length of Dani’s hands, two fingers thick, and all wiggling, as if searching for something, or twirling around each other. Nothing could have prepared her for that, but she also wasn’t complaining as her fantasies started rearranging themselves in her head to involve those tentacles.

She wasn’t trying to stare, but Dani still looked sheepish, wrapping her arms around herself. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but closed it and shifted so her legs were more open. There was so much running through Aubrey’s head, so much she could do, but she settled for reaching out and stroking three of the tentacles that slid into her hand with careful, slow caresses; the other two tried to wrap around her fingers, and Dani put a hand over her mouth, almost falling backward as she tried to keep her moaning confined to the room. Aubrey chewed on her lip, trying to avoid putting her hands down her underwear again and cum just from watching Dani whimper and moan as her tentacles encouraged Aubrey to do one thing or another, to move her wrist just a little, to stroke faster and then slower. The same white liquid dripped from their tips, leaving trails along Aubrey’s hand. Hot. It was hot, and Aubrey was hot, and Dani was hot, and the tentacles were hot.

“W-wait,” Dani gasped, weakly pushing Aubrey’s hand away. “Oh, god, Aubrey, you’re.” Dani trailed a finger along her lip, staring down at Aubrey’s panties.

Panties that were soaked, hiding a throbbing sex and a body that was practically begging for Dani to take her and drive her into the mattress. Aubrey met Dani’s eyes and grabbed the waistband of her panties on each side. Dani’s nod was almost imperceptible, but Aubrey felt it in her bones. She slid them down with a slowness that made _her _ache, a slowness that made one of Dani’s tentacles dribble more than the others onto the sheets. Dani’s fingers kept twitching, wanting to go down.

Aubrey stopped with the straps most of the way down her legs and the crotch clinging to her sex and she was overcome with a different need. “Dani,” she said, and Dani shifted one leg to cover how her tentacles reacted to the sound of her voice going low and husky, “c’mere.”

Dani met her with a kiss, sliding so their skin was pressed together. Aubrey’s hands were on her hips without hesitation, thumbs pressing right where her skin started to transition into orange. “Mhm?” Dani hummed; her fingers rested in the dips where her panties had been sitting for so long.

“How many times can you cum?”

The shiver down her spine was visible. “A couple?” Dani mused, and Aubrey watched her watch Aubrey’s lips as Aubrey treasured how pretty her voice was. “I, uh, haven’t had sex in this form, just…”

Aubrey’s fingers traced her tentacles again and Dani whined, pressing her face into Aubrey’s shoulder. ‘’Want to test that limit?” Aubrey teased, but she was already moving, already shifting to lie down and waiting for Dani to figure it out and open her legs again.

And open her legs she did, leaning back on her hands and panting and watching as Aubrey took two of her tentacles in her mouth. The other three caressed her face, poking at the corners of her lips as she rang her tongue over their tips to get used to the sensation in her mouth. There was already liquid in her mouth, precum that had been building up, and she felt it on her chin, and without thinking, Aubrey put a hand to the panties still barely clinging onto her. Dani’s fingers brushed back her hair, letting her get a good view of Dani moaning and straining against what Aubrey assumed was the instinct to thrust. Aubrey took more into her mouth, the tentacles leaving her mouth to stroke her chin and her throat. It was a bit more than she was used to and more wiggly than she could have prepared for, but the noises Dani was making made it all worth it.

She started moving, bobbing up and down, one hand coming up to meet with the two left out tentacles. They were soft in her mouth, almost as loving in their little prods against her cheeks as the woman they belonged to was with Aubrey’s body. They kept twirling into each other and then untwirling, occasionally inviting her tongue between them, and somewhere in her brain Aubrey wondered how much Dani was conscious of, if Dani was purposely getting to know her mouth from a new angle, if she was testing every corner of her mouth or trying to find where the tentacles sat in her mouth from the outside. She wanted them to cum in her mouth, if she was perfectly honest with herself, and then she wanted Dani’s lips all over her, and then they could get to pinning Aubrey to the mattress.

(Would condoms even fit on several alien tentacles? Did she have any anymore?)

Dani covered her mouth again, her eyes squeezed shut. Aubrey tried not to touch herself too much, relieving the pressure but never letting herself even teeter to toward the edge. She moved further down, lips touching the flower petals and the tentacles dripping almost directly into her throat, and noticed the almost-familiar slit hiding in the middle of the circle of tentacles. Her heart fluttered with new possibilities, toys she’d always seen in other people’s houses but never owned herself, the image of Dani on top of her, under her, on her knees. She circled the tentacles with her tongue. The piercing traced the base of one of the tentacles, and Dani cried out loud enough that if she hadn’t been distracted she would’ve turned to the door. Aubrey bobbed up and then down and the drip into her throat was a stream, and two matching streams streaked down her throat and chest. The liquid was… almost sweet.

Aubrey pulled away and sat up, grinning at Dani. Dani panted, her eyes aglow. Literally, which Aubrey hadn’t realized until that moment. “Holy fuck,” Dani whispered.

She looked like she wanted to dive forward and kiss Aubrey again, and she leaned forward a bit, but Aubrey had a thought. “Wait here.”

Slipping her panties off the rest of the way, Aubrey turned off the light, and there Dani was in her full glory, her skin glowing and the moon shining through the window, chewing on her lips with a single tentacle curling around a finger as she took in Aubrey in all of her naked glory. Aubrey felt her sex throb, and her head nearly flooded with the image of Dani’s mouth around her, sucking her dry. Between her legs was already wet. Dani motioned her over, and Aubrey didn’t even have time to ask before Dani was trailing a finger along the inside of her thigh and instructing, “Lie down.”

Aubrey was shivering from the touches between her thighs, but she complied, lying against the pillows with her legs apart almost invitingly. Dani’s fingers kept teasing her, tracing patterns in her thighs, filling her up with a nervous kind of energy that felt more like aroused bees than the angry bees that usually filled her stomach. “How many times can_ you _ cum?” Dani asked, leaning over Aubrey, a hand on either thigh, holding Aubrey up and open and probably showing off how she was throbbing.

“Don’t know,” Aubrey confessed. “I’ve, uh, my personal record is three?”

Dani seemed content, and as much as Aubrey wanted her to immediately go to her aching sex, Dani started kissing her stomach, leaving little ghosts of sensations all along her body and making Aubrey squirm. She put a hand over her mouth, the other gripping the sheets. She wouldn’t cum, not just from this, but it served to rile her up further than she thought she could be riled up. Dani kissed her belly button piercing and shot electricity up to Aubrey’s mind, throwing her head back. She wouldn’t be able to watch but that was fine, she didn’t need to, she could feel Dani’s mouth ghost over her sex without touching it and then go up one thigh at a snail’s pace. Aubrey wasn’t exactly a stranger to edging, but this was so much, so many feelings building with nowhere to go, with no way to express themselves except whimpers and her heartbeat in her ears and between her legs.

And then there were lips around her clit and Dani pressed the first knuckle of a finger inside her and Aubrey cried out, just barely muffled, and she almost came on Dani’s face then and there. But no, her body wasn’t giving up that easily, wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of that crash, and instead, the attention coiled her up more, more, enough that she was panting into her hand and some part of her wondered if she was unintentionally setting a fire somewhere.

Fingers traced the edges of her sex, rubbed just inside, accompanied a mouth around her clit and a tongue prodding everything. She could hear that Dani was talking, mumbling something to her, but her heartbeat in her ears was too loud for her to make out what it was. She threw the arm that had been gripping the sheets over her eyes, praying and moaning and bucking a little in Dani’s face to chase that sweet bliss.

Bliss that hit like a slap and made her bite down on her hand to keep from waking up the entire lodge. A few waves washed over her as she twitched under Dani’s continued exploration of her, of her taste and smell. One hand made a gesture that was supposed to bring Dani closer, but Dani seemed content between her legs until Aubrey stopped twitching, still panting. Only then did she crawl up, an arm on either side of Aubrey, straddling her hips, looking down as Aubrey uncovered her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

Aubrey took in a deep breath. “How did you _do _that?” she was pretty sure she asked.

Dani grinned, leaning in to kiss her. “I picked up a few things thinking about you,” she confessed.

Aubrey kissed back, tasted a hint of herself on Dani's lips. Part of her was content to just lie like this, pressed against each other, Dani’s weight on top of her. They could sleep the night away and figure out what the morning would bring when morning arrived. On any other night, with anyone else, she probably would have.

But tonight, with Dani, she could feel her beautiful tentacles tracing little patterns on the inside of her thighs and messing with each other, and she wasn’t going to get through the night without getting them inside her.

So she kissed Dani again, slower, more insistent. Her hands were on Dani’s face, pulling her closer, traveling to her neck and into Dani’s hair. Dani melted into the kiss, her hips almost imperceptibly twitching against Aubrey’s. They wound down against each other, let the throbbing and twitching subside, built up the tension with little touches, little moans. Dani pulled away to kiss the sides of Aubrey’s neck; she traced the places between marks and bites she’d left before, not leaving any more but exploring every inch she’d left behind. Aubrey felt fingers on her sides, grabbing onto the fat on her hips and pretending not to want to hold her to the bed. She thought about it, thought about how she wanted Dani, thought about the tentacles lying against her, dripping and oh so tempting.

"Dani," she mumbled into Dani's hair, "let me flip over?"

"Hmm?" was Dani's only response.

"Onto my stomach," Aubrey explained. "Dani, if you'll have me, I want you to pin me to this mattress."

Dani's grip loosened immediately, and Aubrey rolled over, tucking her pillow under her chest and looking back at Dani over her shoulder. Dani was glowing slightly brighter than before. But she didn't start right away, no, she had the audacity to lie on top of her, tentacles brushing Aubrey's sex, and start kissing her neck and shoulder blades. An act that Aubrey would've protested if it hadn't felt so nice when Dani kissed right along her spine. “You like to butter a girl up,” Aubrey mumbled, as if her fingers weren’t starting to hurt from how tightly she was gripping the pillow.

“Just one girl,” Dani assured her, her fingers tracing the stretch marks on Aubrey’s hips.

Aubrey made a noise somewhere between a giggle and a moan.

There were lips against her hairline, behind her ears, on her neck, a tongue around and inside her piercings, a refreshing touch of comparative coolness on her breasts and stomach as Dani’s fingers grew tantalizingly close to her sex. And then Dani was whispering, “Ready?” in her ear and Aubrey was nodding before the words reached her brain and she felt the near-supernatural softness of one of Dani’s tentacles slip into her, lighting up nerves she didn’t even know could process that kind of pleasure.

The pillow proved her saving grace as Dani propped herself up and starting sliding in and out of Aubrey, syllables of “I love you” and “thank you” and “fuck, you’re hot” falling out of her; Aubrey pressed her mouth against its surface, letting her wordless moans pour into the pillow instead of the open air. Her legs felt like jelly, even as they propped themselves on her knees to give Dani every inch of her. At some point she started wanting more, wanting faster, wanting harder, and she felt the words more than she said them, but Dani seemed to get it, giving her everything she wanted.

Some part of her knew taking more than two of them was a task for another day. The rest of her was too busy enjoying the way the two inside her interacted with each other as Dani wrapped an arm around her chest and pressed their bodies together, pinning Aubrey to the pillow and the mattress as she fucked her hard and fast, dribbling and twisting inside her before either of them had cum. Dani’s voice in her ear was sweet, words gone, nothing but delicious sounds muffled by a bit lip. The other three tentacles were twisting, twirling, dripping onto the mattress and into her pubic hair, accidentally stroking Aubrey’s clit and sending visible shivers up her spine every time. Her eyes were squeezed shut, the emotions overwhelming, the sensations too good to sacrifice for any other sense. The tentacles filled every inch of her in a way that felt so, so right.

“D-Dani, Dani, Dani --” She was so wound up, she was so close, she wanted to say something before it happened and she was speechless. “D-Dani I l-love you, oh my god, fuck.”

“I-love-you, too.” Dani’s was hurried, her voice strained, and Aubrey couldn’t see her face but she could picture it, her lips open and gasping and her eyes screwed shut and everything she’d ever dreamed of.

Dani drove deeper, deep enough that the tips of her curled together and around, and she was cumming inside and outside, and Aubrey was cumming on them both, and everything was trembling, trembling, and they were panting and their hearts were racing and everything felt so fucking right.

They separated after a few moments, Aubrey collapsing onto the bed and Dani flopping over beside her. No one said anything while they caught their breath; it was Dani who giggled first, and Aubrey peaked an eye out from the pillow to smile at her and see what she was giggling about (it was the petals, curling back into their bud form, and maybe Dani was just the kind to giggle after sex). Aubrey couldn’t help but join, if mostly in shoulder wiggles. She was tired out, but in a good way, in the best way she’d ever felt.

Aubrey reached over and took Dani’s hand. Dani held it tight. Distantly, Aubrey acknowledged that she was going to be sticky in the morning. She couldn’t make herself care in the moment.

“Kiss me goodnight?” Dani whispered.

Aubrey turned to look, her lip pouting. Dani wrinkled her eyebrows. “Don’t leave,” Aubrey explained.

“I won’t,” Dani promised. “I just like kissing you.”

She got her kiss goodnight, and an extra for good measure, and pulled against Aubrey to spoon for extra, extra good measure. They cuddled together under blankets that someone pulled up, falling asleep in each other’s arms bathed in moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome, welcome, to the end! i hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please leave a comment or kudo letting me know <3  
if you'd like to see more of my work, chat, or generally see what i'm all about, check me out on my tumblr [thegempage](https://thegempage.tumblr.com/) or my twitter [@achillopal](https://twitter.com/achillopal)  
i hope you have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!!


End file.
